masseffectfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Gwendolyn Diomedes
Gwendolyn Diomedes is an intelligent and talented young woman with an augmented body and a secretive past. Known also as "Gwen", she is currently the leading field agent of the Special Forces Operational Reconnaissance Unit 9, otherwise known as "Prometheus" squad. She is a devoted and excellent leader who cares a lot about her squad. History Little is known about Gwen's life prior to her becoming augmented and joining the N7 Special Ops forces. As a child she was the victim of a plane crash and spent an unknown amount of time in a coma until Cerberus transferred her brain into an artificial body, without her permission. However, when asked, she did not remember her name and the Illusive Man dubbed her "Gwen". During a Cerberus mission on Omega, she was betrayed by Kai Leng. In an effort to buy time, Kai Leng fled the scene leaving Gwen behind to fend off Garm and his Blood Pack mercenaries on her own. Eventually she was rescued by a turian named "Archangel". Since Gwendolyn had no other skill beside infiltration, she would've died if not for Archangel's intervention. For months, she and Archangel's vigilantes undermined every major criminal organization on Omega. During that time Archangel taught her how to wield a sniper rifle and make it "dance". It didn't take long for Gwen to grow attached to Archangel. Still trying to find herself within her own confusion, she started acting and thinking like a turian, even going so far as to brand her face with warpaint similar to his. In turn, Archangel carved her name on the inside of his armor, not far from where his heart is. It was not long before seeds of descent took root. A turian named Sidonis, though loyal and trusted, betrayed Archangel and Eclipse mercenaries stormed their hideout. One by one, Gwen saw her friends die before her eyes, until she was the last one standing. Growing desperate, the Eclipse leader, Jaroth, ordered a Ymir mech to bombard their hideout with a rocket salvo in order to kill the remaining vigilante. After the Ymir's artillery strike, Eclipse mercenaries entered to count the bodies. Amongst the rubble and dust, a hand arose. It was donning an Eclipse glove. During the Ymir's setup time, Gwen was able to swap her armor with that of an Eclipse mercenary. As she was escorted out, one of the Eclipse medical officers removed her helmet, but luckily did not notice her. Before she left, she took her helmet and replied "I breathe easier with my helmet on." and walked through the door. The medical officer in turn commented about the weird turian-style facial paint she had to another doctor. "Must be a trend." he nodded. Later, Archangel arrived at the scene, found the body of a charred woman wearing Gwen's armor and presumed it was her. Imprisoned After Archangel's organization fell apart, Gwen tried to get revenge for her fallen comrades. However, her attempt to attack the Blue Suns resulted in her getting captured and thrown in one of their prisons. There, she met Cmdr. Emmanuelle Sharon, an Alliance officer who had been captured by the Suns during a mission that had gone wrong; Dr. Lorelei Mobious, a former Alliance scientist who had run afoul of the Suns while working at a clinic on Omega; and Alvy Kristjansen, a street rat whose ex had used her as collateral to pay off his debt to the Suns, then died before the debt had been paid off. Over the course of several weeks, the four became friends, and Gwen and Alvy became something more than friends. Personality and traits Although her augmented body represents that of a young adult, she is much more than just a normal teenager. One moment she can be really mature and the next minute she shouts; "Let's play hide and seek!". Gwendolyn is highly intelligent, as indicated by her passing of the Mensa entry test, which places her in the upper two percentile on standardized intelligence tests, although she never actually joined Mensa. However, she rarely shows off with this, thus surprising other people when she does. Her high intelligence also gives her somewhat of an ability to keep up with the fast-paced thinking of Dr. Archaon Thrax and also come up with her own brilliant tactical plans when she needs to. She is also a keen and talented Chess player, although she is disappointed that no-one else on her team shares her enthusiasm. Her high intelligence gives her a natural Ambidexterity, meaning she is equally adept in the use of both left and right hand. Gwendolyn's romantic life does not include male humans, since the only time her love life was revealed was when a squad member found her sleeping in her bedroom with a male turian, who was, by what was shown, her lover; this suggests she's xenosexual. On the field she's widely respected for being a resourceful and creative tactician and is very protective of the Spec. Ops unit serving under her. She is one of the most skilled fighters in the galaxy, able to use a wide variety of cross-species weaponry. She was taught many fighting styles in both the art of take-downs and submissions, although she regularly loses to the more muscular fighters, such as Scott Greer. She is also an outstanding snap-shooter, able to draw, fire, and hit multiple moving targets in quick succession with uncanny accuracy. Despite having no psychic abilities, Gwendolyn has one of the most powerful mental defenses known. Able to stubbornly resist Reaper Indoctrination, albeit with difficulty. The only other person to display similar abilities is Dr. Archaon Thrax, who showed the ability to resist Reaper Indoctrination due to his previous studies with it. By the end of the Reaper Incursion she was able to completely resist Reaper control, although it cost her a visible effort to do so each time. Physicality In building Gwen, Cerberus was only able to reproduce her soft tissue and organs, not her bones. This is why she has a metallic endo- and exo-skeleton. Although bullet fire staggers her, the Exo-skeleton has the ability to ricochet small arms fire. Heavy duty weaponry however, like the M-99 Saber and M-98 Widow, are known to puncture. During her service in Prometheus Squad she's had to replace her left arm twice. The first time was because of a rogue Ymir Mech crushing her arm under its foot. The second time was because of an M-98 Widow heavy duty rifle. Arsenal Weapons *M-13 Raptor outfitted with an extended barrel and piercing module. *Talon M-358|Talon M-358 outfitted with a stun muzzle and piercing module. *Onmi-blade in the form of a Sai coated with an electrical current. Ammo *Cryo Ammo to slow down her opponents. Combat Skills *Proximity Mines to force enemies into a strategic location or to force them not to chase her. *Flashbang Grenades to blind and confuse enemies. Tech Skills *Defense Matrix to strengthen her shields. *Tactical Cloak to gain the advantage or for stealth operations. *Sabotage on synthetics and mechs to gain the advantage. *Overload to weaken her opponent. Behind the scenes *Her first name "Gwendolyn" is derived from the Welsh word "Gwendolen" which means "White Moon". *Her last name "Diomedes" is derived from Greek mythology meaning "God-like cunning" or "Advised by Zeus". *In Greek mythology, Diomedes was the King of Argus and a hero during the Trojan War, before he was ultimately slain by Heracles. Misc. *Glyph advises you to visit The Diomedian Chronicles. *Would you like to know more about Prometheus Squad? *More detailed information about Gwendolyn Diomedes can be found in the Shadow Broker Archives. Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Infiltrator Category:N7 Category:Alliance Special Forces Category:Ex-Cerberus Category:Ex-Vigilante Category:Articles by Cookiegobbler